Jay Hogart
Jason 'Jay' Hogart is a mechanic at Tony's Auto Shop, and lives in Toronto. He formerly attended Degrassi Community School, but was expelled, and was a member of "The Candy Bandits". Jay is portrayed by Mike Lobel. Season 3 His first appearance is in the first part of the episode "Pride". He confronts Marco Del Rossi and tells him he should stay away from Dylan, who he calls 'Homochuck'. It is concluded that the two hate each other, or that Jay is homophobic. Jay Hogart was well-known around Degrassi, mostly due to his tendencies to get into physical fights with other students, and he even had a mini-gang, which included his friend Towerz, his girlfriend Alex, Alex's friend Amy, and later Sean Cameron. They stole candy, a laptop, a DVD player, broke into the school, and got into fights. Season 4 When Rick Murray returns to Degrassi (he had left after abusing Terri and putting her in a coma), Jay, along with the entire school, bullies him.When Emma Nelson trips him at the dot...Jay was there with Alwx, and her firends, Rick looks like he s about to huet Emma, and drags him outside, punching him and breaking his glasses. After Jimmy and Spinner pushed him into a garbage bin while he was trying to find his hat, which they had thrown in there, he spray paints x's onto the side windows of both Spinner and Jay's car. Of course, they both want revenge. Alex, Jay, and Spinner all plotted to ruin Rick on his appearance on the academic show "Whack Your Brain", because they knew he would make it to the final round. When Jimmy was forced into being in the show too, because of Heather Sinclaire's recent case of illness, Jimmy, who was very good friends with Terri, comes to see that Rick is very much trying to be accepted, that he's changed. Jimmy becomes slight friends with him, shown when he defends him in front of Jay and Spinner, which makes the plan that much more amusing. After Rick had won the show, standing proudly on stage, he is doused in yellow paint and feathers. Spinner and Jay are proudly sitting in the audience, and Alex is probably just the same on stage. Rick, though, runs off stage and goes into the hallways, where Emma then tries to console him. He seems relaxed by her, then kisses her full on mouth, when she pulls away and tells him to stop. Rick thought she loved him, to which Emma replies that she only felt pitied him, and that he should get a clue. At the school, Mr. Radich makes an announcement about how during all his years as an educationer, he had never been so embarrassed. He also says that the people behind this will be severely punished, and that anyone with any information he assures will have full confidentiality. Rick, blinded by madness, hurt, and embarrassment, goes home and gets his father's handgun, which he carries in his backpack, clutched tightly to his chest. Toby tells him he should go home, since he had not bothered to wash off the paint and feathers. Rick says he's going to stay. He goes into the lunch room, where Paige Michaelchuk walks over to him. She tells him that the people who did this are 'sickening' and that the whole thing was 'very childish'. During her consolation, he had been pulling the gun out of his backpack with a quivering hand, since Paige had hated him the most, being best friends with Terri. But, hearing that she was trying to make him feel better during the circumstances, he puts the gun back while it was out of anyone elses notice, and says that he's sorry about what happened with Terri, to which she nods. Feeling better now, he takess the gun back to his locker, and goes to the washroom to wash up. He hears the bathroom door open, and hides in a stall. Spinner and Jay walk into the bathroom, and Spinner says that Raddich knows, and that it was all stupid. Jay sees the yellow paint in the sink, and follows yellow footprints to one of the stalls, in which both of Rick's yellow doused boots are visible. Aware of Rick's presence, Jay says, "Yeah, about Jimmy? Yeah, I'm surprised nobody else has figured it out yet." Spinner gives him a 'what?' look, and Jay points under the stall. Spinner sees. Jay says that Jimmy did a good job, pretending to be his friend and everything. Laughing quietly, they leave, thinking Rick will go to Raddich and say it was Jimmy's fault. How wrong they were. In the end, Jimmy was paralyzed from the waist down. Spinner feels immensely guilty, and when he returns from the hospital, Spinner confesses to him. Then he confesses to Ms. Hatzalakos, who expels him and Jay. For some reason, Spinner didn't bother to mention that the idea of paint and feathers was Alex's, and she remained in the school. Before his expulsion, Jay spends most of the time at the ravine, where many kids of a 'bad' sort hang out to get drunk, party, do drugs, and have sex. He is one of the many who gets oral sex from girls, and gives out bracelets as a 'prize,' each color corresponding to a sexual act. Emma later becomes one of those girls, but quickly learns that she isn't the only one. Alex later finds out that she has gonorrhea after a doctor's visit ends her 'relationship' with Jay. Alex becomes furious with him after learning that her gonnorhea was a result of Jay having unsafe sexual relations with other girls, including her best friend, Amy. After physically assaulting Amy and ending their friendship, Alex breaks up with Jay. Jay has also infected Emma with the disease. I LOVE JAY HOGART! Season 5 When JT needed more money to support Liberty and her upcoming baby, he got a job at a drugstore. Still needing more, Jay suggested selling Oxycodone to some guys he knew. Eventually the situation got extremely stressful for JT and he tried to kill himself but was, luckily, unsuccessful. He could have died had Jay not called the ambulance. With Sean in Wasaga Beach, Towerz moved away, Amy gone, and Alex having dumped him, Jay only had one friend, Spinner. This friendship didn't last as Jay, thinking he would help Spinner get some 'action', told Darcy she needed to let Spinner have sex with her or she would lose him. Darcy later told Spinner who got into a fight with Jay. Spinner then said that he changed since becoming a Christian and their friendship was broken. Finally at the end of school, he reconciled his friendship with Alex, comforting her after she came out (Despite some of his earlier homophobia he fully accepted Alex and her lifestyle when she came out to him) to him as a lesbian and revealed that she had broken up with Paige. Season 6 Unlike his former friend Spinner, Jay makes the decision not to return to school and finish his education. He works as a mechanic, and will later use his connections to find Sean a job. At the opening of season six, he is apparently playing host to Sean, who is now back from Wasaga and enrolled in Degrassi. It is Jay and Sean who spark Peter Stone's interest in cars and street racing. After one race between Peter and Sean ends up going terribly wrong - Sean hits an innocent man out for a nighttime jog - it is Jay who advises Sean to run away from the scene of the crime. Sean takes Jay's advice, but later gives himself up to the police out of guilt and persuasion on Emma's part. Although Jay is not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, it is clear that he cares about Sean when he returns to Degrassi to tell Mr. Simpson and Emma that someone should be there to morally support Sean during his hearing, as Jay is unable to attend due to work. Sean soon finds out about Emma giving Jay oral sex while he was away. When Jay tells Sean that Emma 'damn near begged' him to let her do it, Sean gets angry and goes to punch Jay, but Jay ducks out of the way and Sean hits the wall instead. Later on in the season, Jay and Sean are on good terms again. Jay begins dating a new girl, Mel, who works at the cocktail bar/strip club, Zanzibar. It is Mel who tells Alex about a waitress job opening up there. Jay then learns, through Mel, that Alex has taken up stripping to earn more money. He mockingly scolds her for lying to Paige, who Alex has recently become involved with romantically again, stating that a lie was not the best foundation for a good relationship. He then also tells Alex that she won't be able to keep her stripping job a secret for long, because eventually word will get around. Season 7 Sometime before "Love Is A Battlefield" Mel had broken up with Jay for unknown reasons. To get over the breakup, Jay went to Alex and they got high together. Manny enlists Jay's help to make her parents call off her 18th birthday party, but her parents end up loving Jay rather than hating him, which was not her intention. Manny was also upset at her father for wanting her to excel in science (her best subject) instead of acting, her passion. This was the catalyst for Manny asking for Jay's help in the first place. Later on, Jay further surprises Manny when he shows up at the party, dressed to impress. She decides to mess with her parents and tells them that she and Jay are dating and that they are going to run away together. She tells her father she was acting earlier, but never tells him if she was acting about her and Jay being a couple. She and Joseph reach a compromise: Manny can pursue acting in a drama program also minors in science. After beginning a relationship with Manny, Jay kisses Manny in front of her door after a date and her father catches them. As an excuse, Manny tells her father they were celebrating their engagement. The next day, Jay gives her a fake diamond ring, as if it were her engagement ring. Jay helps Manny for an upcoming audition at Smithdale, but after a fight, he gives her a DVD of them making out instead. When Manny realizes Jay switched the tapes, she tries to audition without it, but she stumbles when she sees Jay sitting in the back row of the auditorium, causing her to not get accepted into the university. She then tells Jay the ring and the fake engagement means nothing to her and throws the ring on the floor. Soon after she is given another chance and is accepted into the university. She then suggests to Jay that they give the engagement another shot "for real" when she is told of everything Jay did in order to help her get another chance. They meet up at a Purple Dragon concert, where Craig played. Manny seemed to have realized her relationship with Craig had been a 'puppy love', since Craig only took her as a 'substitute' everytime Ashley left. She confirms it to Jay and they seem to be happy with their new relationship. When Manny decides she wants to meet Jay's parents, Jay tells Manny his parents had been deported to Malta and that, since he was born in Canada, he decided to stay behind. Manny then realizes that Jay is taking their engagement seriously upon learning that her ring has a real diamond. At a school dance, Manny shows Jay tickets to Malta and tells him she really wants to meet his parents... until she finds out Jay lied about his parents living there. They start to argue and Manny wonders why he lied. Jay then discovers Manny doesn't have her ring on and he realizes she sold the ring to get plane tickets for Malta. He then tells Manny the ring was really special to him because it belonged to his mother, who died when he was little. It appears that Manny and Jay then both left the dance. The day after, they run into each other while attempting to call the other. They decide to tell each other the truth, so Jay tells Manny what happened with his parents. After his dad got with a third wife, Jay felt like he chose her over him, so he made a scene at his dad's wedding and then lost touch. Manny and Jay decide they would always tell each other the truth and reconcile. While Jay is upset with Manny for selling his mother's ring, Manny attends an auction to try to sell the Malta tickets, but they end up buying them back. After Jay and Manny have a fight, Jay breaks into the pawn shop and steals back the ring. He then gives it to Manny the following day. While Manny is happy about this, she later learns that Jay stole the ring from the pawn shop. Manny later confronts Jay about this, and after an argument and the exchange of harsh words, the couple separates. Season 8 Jay returns in Lost in Love, where he helps get Spinner and Jane Vaughn back together. In this two-part episode, it is revealed that Jay is still in love with Manny, and will try to change himself to be with her. HE calls her everyday Relationships *Alex Nuñez **Start Up: Before "Gangsta Gangsta" (306) **Broke Up: "Secret, Part Two" (415) ***Reason: Jay cheated on Alex with many different girls, including emma. *Amy Peters-Hoffman **Start Up: Before "Secret, Part One" (414) **Broke Up: "Secret, Part Two" (415) ***Reason: Jay gave her an STD and hooked up with many girls in the ravine. She dated Jay behind Alex's back. *'Mel' **Start Up: Before "Don't You Want Me, Part One" (618) **Broke Up: Before "Love Is A Battlefield" (703) ***Reason: Unexplained. *Manny Santos **First Relationship ***Start Up: "We Got The Beat" (706) ***Broke Up: "Bust a Move, Part One" (713) ****Reason: Jay was being too clingy about their fake wedding **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Bust a Move, Part Two" (714) ***Broke Up: "Ladies Night" (720) ****Reason: Jay broke into a pawn shop and steals back the ring and Manny is unhappy about it. Emma Nelson Hogart, Jay